Indiana Jones e os Caçadores da Arca Perdida (1981)
Raiders of the Lost Ark ou Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark (no Brasil, Indiana Jones e Os Caçadores da Arca Perdida ou Os Caçadores da Arca Perdida; e em Portugal, Indiana Jones e Os Salteadores da Arca Perdida ou Os Salteadores da Arca Perdida) é um filme de aventura americano, dirigido por Steven Spielberg, que estreou em 1981. Foi produzido por Frank Marshall e Howard Kazanjian, com produção executiva de George Lucas, roteiro de Lawrence Kasdan, baseado em um tratamento de George Lucas e Philip Kaufman. É o primeiro filme da saga Indiana Jones e o segundo da cronologia da série. Ele coloca Indiana Jones contra um grupo de nazistas que estão procurando a Arca da Aliança, que Adolf Hitler acredita que possa tornar o seu exército invencível. O filme é estrelado por Harrison Ford, Karen Allen, Paul Freeman, John Rhys-Davies, Ronald Lacey e Denholm Elliott. Sinopse Em 1936, o arqueólogo Indiana Jones desbrava um antigo templo cheio de armadilhas no Peru e recupera um ídolo de ouro. Ele é confrontado pelo arqueólogo rival, René Belloq, e Hovito, povos indígenas. Cercado e em menor número, Indy entrega o ídolo para Belloq e escapa a bordo de um hidroavião. Jones retorna a lecionar na Marshall College, onde ele é entrevistado por dois agentes da inteligência do exército. Eles o informa que os nazistas estão à procura de seu antigo mentor, Abner Ravenwood, sob o qual Jones estudou na Universidade de Chicago. Os nazistas sabem que Ravenwood é o principal especialista na antiga cidade de Tanis no Egito, e que ele possui o bastão de Rá. Jones deduz que os nazistas estão procurando a Arca da Aliança; os nazistas acreditam que, se eles adquirem a Arca seus exércitos serão invencíveis. O bastão de Rá é a chave para encontrar o Poço das Almas, uma câmara secreta em que a Arca está enterrada. Os agentes autorizam Jones recuperar a Arca para impedir os nazistas de a obter. Ele viaja para Nepal e descobre que Abner morreu, e o bastão está na posse de sua filha, Marion Ravenwood. Jones visita Marion em sua taberna, onde ela revela seus sentimentos amargos em direção a ele após um caso romântico anterior. Ela rejeita fisicamente a sua oferta para comprar o bastão e deixa Jones. Pouco depois, um grupo de bandidos chegam com seu comandante nazista, Arnold Toht. Toht ameaça Marion para obter o bastão, Jones retorna ao bar e luta contra os nazistas salvando Marion, mas seu bar é acidentalmente incendiado; durante a luta, o bastão acaba no fogo e Toht queima a mão severamente tentando tira-lo da brasa e sai da caverna gritando. Indy e Marion escapam com o bastão, e Marion decide acompanhar Indy em sua busca pela Arca para que ele possa pagar sua dívida com ela. A busca da Arca da Aliança é o tema central de Raiders of the Lost Ark. De acordo com a Bíblia, era um objeto religioso que continha as tábuas de pedra em que foram escritos os Dez Mandamentos. O par viaja para o Cairo, onde eles se encontram com o amigo de Indy, Sallah, um escavador qualificado. Sallah informa-lhes que Belloq e os nazistas estão cavando o Poço das Almas com uma réplica do bastão (criada a partir da cicatriz na mão de Toht). Eles rapidamente percebem que o bastão está incompleto e que os nazistas estão escavando no lugar errado. Os nazistas sequestram Marion e para Jones parece que ela é morta em um caminhão explodindo. Após um confronto com Belloq em um bar local, Indy e Sallah se infiltram no local de escavação nazista e usam seus funcionários para localizar corretamente a Arca. Indy descobre que Marion está viva, amarrada e amordaçada em uma tenda, mas não libertá-la por medo estragar seu esconderijo. Indy, Sallah, e um pequeno grupo de escavadores desenterram o Poço das Almas e adquire a Arca. Belloq e Colonel Dietrich, oficial nazista, chegam e pegam a Arca de Jones, jogando Marion e ele no Poço das Almas e selá por fora. Jones e Marion fogem para uma pista de pouso local, onde Jones tem uma briga com um mecânico nazista e destrói a asa voadora que era para transportar a Arca para Berlim. Os nazistas em pânico, colocam a Arca em um caminhão e partem para o Cairo, mas Jones pega-los e retoma-la. Ele faz esquemas para levar a Arca para Londres a bordo de um navio. No dia seguinte, um boat nazista aparece e intercepta o navio. Belloq e Dietrich pegam a Arca e Marion não consegue mais localizar Jones, que esteve afastado a bordo do barco e viaja com eles para uma ilha no Mar Egeu. Uma vez lá, Belloq planeja testar o poder da Arca antes de apresentá-la a Hitler. Jones chega e ameaça destruir a arca com um panzerfaust, mas Belloq diz que é um blefe e Jones se rende ao invés de destruir um importante artefato histórico. Os nazistas prendem Indy e Marion para uma área onde a Arca será aberta e amarrá-los em um poste para observar. Belloq realiza uma abertura cerimonial da Arca, que parece conter nada além de areia, tudo o que resta dos Dez Mandamentos. De repente, seres fantasmagóricos emergem da Arca. Indy adverte Marion para manter os olhos fechados e não observar o que acontece em seguida. Belloq e os outros olham com espanto para as aparições que são anjos da morte. Uma vórtice de chamas surge acima da Arca e dispara raios de energia de fogo para os soldados nazistas, matando todos eles. Belloq, Toht e Dietrich todos gritam de terror, e a Arca volta sua fúria sobre eles: a cabeça de Dietrich encolhe, o rosto de Toht é derretido fora de seu crânio e a cabeça de Belloq explode. Chamas, em seguida, engole os restos dos condenados, para salvar Indy e Marion, e a coluna de fogo sobe para o céu. A tampa da Arca é soprada para o alto e depois cai de volta para para a Arca selando-a. Jones e Marion encontram suas cordas queimadas e se abraçam.7 Em Washington, D.C, os agentes de inteligência informam a Jones e Marcus Brody que a Arca é um local seguro e será estudado por "top homens". A Arca é mostrada sendo armazenados em um armazém do governo gigante entre inúmeras caixas semelhantes. Elenco * Harrison Ford como Indiana Jones. Professor de arqueologia que frequentemente tem aventuras nas quais deve encontrar estranhas antiguidades. No início da trama, expressa seu ceticismo ao sobrenatural, mas depois de encontrar a Arca da Aliança muda de ideia. Spielberg foi quem sugeriu Harrison, no entanto, Lucas se recusou pois não queria que ele se tornasse seu "Bobby De Niro", quer dizer "o ator que trabalha em todos os meus filmes" (em referência ao diretor Martin Scorsese, que trabalhava regularmente com Robert De Niro). Com o fim de eleger o ator mais apropriado, que de acordo Lucas "deveria ser alguém pouco conhecido ainda", foram feitas audições com Tim Matheson, Peter Coyote, John Shea e Tom Selleck. Como resultado do processo, Selleck foi quem obteve a consideração para interpretar Indiana Jones, entretanto ele não se encontrava disponível devido ao contrato que tinha na série de televisão Magnum, P.I. Em junho de 1980, três semanas antes de começar as filmagens, Spielberg tentou novamente convencer Lucas para que escolhesse Ford, só depois de que os produtores Frank Marshall e Kathleen Kennedy observaram sua atuação como Han Solo no O Império Contra-Ataca. * Karen Allen como Marion Ravenwood. Interesse romântico de Indiana e filha de Abner Ravenwood (mentor de Indy), que possuí uma taberna no Nepal, chamada "Raven". Allen foi escolhida após a audição com Tim Matheson e John Shea —Spielberg a havia considerada desde sua interpretação em National Lampoon's Animal House. Antes de sua escolha, Sean Young também fez a audição, e Debra Winger rejeitou o papel. * Paul Freeman como René Belloq. Arqueólogo inimigo de Indiana que é contratado pelos nazistas para encontrar a Arca da Aliança, com a qual buscam fazê-los "invencíveis". Na realidade, Belloq deseja aproveitar a oportunidade de obterem os poderes lendários do objeto, mas que ajudaria Hitler e suas tropas. * Ronald Lacey como o Mayor Toht. Membro da polícia secreta Nazista que tem como missão sequestrar Marion para roubar dela um amuleto, que tem a capacidade de decifrar a localização exata da Arca. O diretor escolheu Lacey devido a este o lembrar Peter Lorre. Antes de sua escolha, Klaus Kinski foi considerado, mas este rejeitou-o ao determinar que "o roteiro era tedioso". * John Rhys-Davies como Sallah. Considerado como "o melhor especialista em escavações do Cairo", foi contratado pelos nazistas para ajuda-los a escavar em Tânis. Vindo a omitir seu acordo com as tropas inimigas, Sallah é amigo de Indiana Jones e decide ajudá-lo a infiltrar-se nas escavações. Originalmente, Spielberg queria Danny DeVito para interpretar o personagem mas este não poderia por conflitos de agenda, assim Spielberg escolheu Rhys-Davies depois de observá-lo na minissérie Shōgun. * Denholm Elliott como Dr. Marcus Brody. Proprietário de um museu que compra cada uma das antiguidades que encontra Indy em suas aventuras para colocar em seu edifício. Quando o governo dos Estados Unidos o contacta para recuperar a Arca, Brody os dirige para Indiana Jones. Spielberg escolheu Elliott, pois se considerava um grande fã dele. * Wolf Kahler como Coronel Dietrich. É um impiedoso oficial nazista que encabeça a missão do Arca da Aliança. Os poderes da arca o matam. * Alfred Molina como Satipo. Um dos guias de Indiana Jones nas selvas da América do Sul, no início de Raiders. Por sua ambição e traição, morre em uma das armadilhas do templo, depois de tentar roubar de Indy o ídolo dourado que buscava.14 Este foi o primeiro papel de Molina na sua extensa e renomada carreira no cinema. * George Harris como Simon Katanga, capitão de Bantu Wind. * Anthony Higgins como Major Gobler, braço direito de Dietrich. * Vic Tablian como Barranca e o Homem Macaco. * Don Fellows como Colonel Musgrove. * William Hootkins as Major Eaton. O produtor Frank Marshall fez uma ponta como Jock, o piloto na sequência da fuga no hidroavião. A equipe de dublês estava doente, então ele pegou o papel em seu lugar. O resultado foi três dias em uma cabine quente, que ele brincou que estava em "140 graus". Pat Roach joga o mecânico Nazi com quem Jones briga nesta sequência, bem como um sherpa que luta contra Jones no bar da Marion. Ele tinha a rara oportunidade de ser morto duas vezes em um filme. O supervisor de efeitos especiais, Dennis Muren, fez uma participação especial como um espião nazista no hidroavião que Jones leva de San Francisco para Manila. Dublagem Brasileira Dublagem Original ''' * Estúdio: Telecine (MG) * Mídia: Blu-ray / Televisão (Globo) / DVD '''Redublagem * Estúdio: Delart (RJ) * Mídia: Blu-ray / DVD / TV Paga / Netflix * Direção e Tradução: Manolo Rey Produção Criação do personagem Em 1973 George Lucas escreveu As Aventuras de Indiana Smith, o conceito inicial de uma série de filmes que estaria inspirada nos seriados dos anos 1930 e 1940. Pouco depois de ter criado o esboço, se reuniu com o roteirista e diretor Philip Kaufman, que, depois de várias semanas de discussão introduziu a Arca da Aliança como principal elemento narrativo da primeira aventura. Curiosamente, Kaufman pensou nesse objeto depois de recordar uma conversa que teve com um dentista durante sua infância. Contudo, o projeto decaiu no instante em que o diretor Clint Eastwood contratou Kaufman para dirigir The Outlaw Josey Wales, fazendo com que Lucas optasse por abandonar a ideia de Indiana Smith e a Arca da Aliança. Em seu lugar, um segundo conceito, Star Wars, começaria a ser amplamente desenvolvimento para convertendo-se em Star Wars. Em maio de 1977, Lucas viajou a Maui para "escapar" do amplo êxito comercial que teve Star Wars: Uma Nova Esperança. Seu amigo Steven Spielberg também se encontrava ali, passando as férias depois do lançamento de seu filme Close Encounters of the Third Kind. Enquanto construia um castelo de areia em Mauna Kea, Spielberg lhe expressou seu interesse em dirigir um filme de James Bond. Ao escutá-lo, Lucas comentou com ele que havia concebido um personagem "ainda melhor que James Bond", assim que decidiu compartilhar com ele sua ideia sobre a primeira aventura de Indiana Smith. Spielberg ficou fascinado com o conceito, a qual catalogou "como um filme de Bond sem alguns aparelhos", embora tenha comentado com Lucas que ol apelido "Smith" não era o mais apropriado para o personagem. "OK. E o que pensa de 'Jones'?", ele respondeu imediatamente. Foi assim como o nome do aventureiro mudou definitivamente para Indiana Jones. Em respeito a "Indiana", apelido do personagem, surgiu do nome do Malamute de Alaska de Lucas. Roteiro ' Em 1978 Lucas começou o desenvolvimento de ''Raiders of the Lost Ark, título da primeira aventura de Jones, ao mesmo tempo que a seguinte aventura de Star Wars (O Império Contra-Ataca), sendo apoiado pelo roteirista Lawrence Kasdan e o produtor Frank Marshall. Durante uma rotina diária de nove horas —desde 23 a 27 de janeiro desse mesmo ano— Lucas, Kasdan e Spielberg discutiram sobre a trama e as propostas visuais de Raiders. No debate, Spielberg propôs a perseguição de Jones por uma enorme rocha, inspirando-se em uma historia em quadrinhos do Tio Patinhas, The Seven Cities of Cibola, produzida por Carl Barks, enquanto que Lucas sugeriu a introdução de um submarino, um macaco fazendo a saudação nazista e o enfrentamento entre Marion e Indiana no Nepal. Para escrever o primeiro rascunho, Kasdan usou uma transcrição de cem páginas de suas conversas. O roteiro foi concluído depois de seis meses. Algumas das contribuições mencionadas pelo roteirista foram eliminadas, tais como a perseguição no interior de uma mina, uma fuga em Xangai depois de usar um gongo como escudo, e o salto de um avião por meio de una balsa —embora todas seriam utilizadas para o seguinte filme da série. Durante o processo de elaboração da escrita, que se estendeu a cinco rascunhos antes do definitivo, existiam desacordos com respeito a personalidade do personagem. Lucas o via como um playboy da política, enquanto que Spielberg e Kasdan se enfocavam na dualidade de professor e aventureiro como elementos que contribuiu complexidade à história. Mas, Spielberg desejava conceder ao personagem alguns detalhes "obscuros", ao descreve-lo inicialmente como um alcoólico -similar ao personagem Fred C. Dobbs em The Treasure of the Sierra Madre. Sua descrição foi descartada em posteriores revisões do escrito de Kasdan. Outra de suas concepções foi a de um braço robótico que teria o antagonista Toht, ponto de vista que Lucas rejeitaria ao percebê-lo como elemento da ficção científica. O quadrinista, Jim Steranko, foi contratado para criar ilustrações durante o processo de pré-produção, as mesmas que inspirariam Spielberg para determinar a roupa e a personalidade de Indiana Jones. '''Recepção Bilheteria Raiders of the Lost Ark estreou em 12 de junho de 1981, iniciando sua bilheteria com $8,305,823 durante seu primeiro fim de semana de projeção nos Estados Unidos. Obteve um total de $384,140,454 a nível mundial ($242,374,454 nos Estados Unidos e $141,766,000 de bilheteria internacional), convertendo-se no filme com maiores ganhos desse ano. A partir de então, é considerado como um dos vinte filmes com maiores bilheterias de todos os tempos (cifras ajustadas pela inflação). Além disso, é catalogado como o quinto filme de aventura com melhores resultados em bilheteria, como um dos cinco filmes de maior sucesso no gênero busca de tesouros (do termo em inglês, Treasure Hunt). Quanto a sua arrecadação internacional, Raiders of the Lost Ark obteve €5,220,398 na Espanha (com data de estreia em 5 de outubro de 1981), e ganhando €6,397,117 na França e €1,201,930 na Suécia. Contou com dois relançamentos nos Estados Unidos; o primeiro foi lançado em 16 de julho de 1982, obtendo ganhos totais de $21,437,879 (durante sua apresentação em 1,330 salas de cinema), enquanto que o último foi em 25 de março de 1983, com arrecadações de $11,374,454 USD (sendo projetado em 628 salas). O Box Office Mojo estima que o lonfa vendeu mais de 70 milhões de bilhetes nos Estados Unidos no ano de seu lançamento. '''Fonte: '''Wikipédia, a enciclopédia livre. Categoria:Filmes de Aventura Categoria:Filmes de Ação Categoria:Filmes dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Filmes de 1980